


all the words that I come up with, they’re like gasoline on flames

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Romance, UST, aggressive flirting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз хочет защитить его. Вполне возможно, от себя самого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the words that I come up with, they’re like gasoline on flames

— Пообещай мне кое-что? — Стайлз зажмуривается, пытаясь отогнать тошноту. Прижимает руки к животу, не чувствует ничего: ни тепла, ни холода. Осталась только тошнота, спертый воздух заброшенного кабинета и собственная кровь — все, больше ничего. Не считая того, что Стайлз здесь не один, а этого не должно было случиться: — Не говори отцу, что был тут. Лучше не говорить никому.

— Ты издеваешься? — Тим подхватывает его, до падения еще далеко, но уж кто, как не помощник шерифа, способен угадать момент и предложить помощь. Или не предложить, а просто нагло помочь. Не спрашивая разрешения. Стайлз таких знает, он сам такой. Это немного бесит, потому что странно.

Парень с идеальной улыбкой и такой же идеальной укладкой, который сейчас весь в пыли и грязи, пытается спасти Стайлза из передряги. Не зная о случившемся ничего.

— У тебя следы на шее.

— Да, моя вина, — Стайлз открывает глаза. — Так что, обещаешь?

— Боишься, что меня уволят?

— У моего отца есть пистолет.

— Твой отец...

— Любит тебя, как второго сына, — заканчивает Стайлз и хватается пальцами за плечо Тима, прижимая к себе крепко. Тошнота медленно откатывает назад. У них не так много времени. — Я бы не отказался от старшего брата.

— Который вытаскивал бы твою задницу из подобных ситуаций?

Идеальная улыбка Тима меняется, становится ухмылкой, жалкой пародией на смешок, Стайлз все понимает — это очень тяжело. Тяжело пытаться выжать из себя ненастоящую эмоцию, особенно, когда все остальные перебивает паника. Страх. Почти животный страх.

Пока что им ничего не грозит, но кто знает, как долго это продлится.

— Давай, Тим, — Стайлз смотрит ему в глаза и облизывает свои губы — те все в крови. Но взгляд держит, не позволяет себе моргнуть. — Просто пообещай, представь, что я умираю и пообещай.

У них нет и лишней секунды, но Стайлз не для придания трагизма заставляет Тима поклясться. Не ради собственного спокойствия.

Тим скажет, что его здесь не было — у Тима не будет проблем. Он останется самым симпатичным помощником маршала на весь штат, да еще и непричастным к очередной смерти подростка. Который, _ой_ , по совместительству был сыном шерифа. Так просто — Стайлз улыбается. Тошнота возвращается.

_Просто позволь защитить тебя, раз уж ты оказался тут._

_И почему ты тут?_

— Хорошо, я скажу, что меня здесь не было. Ты доволен?

Ладони у Тима горячие, как капот джипа самым жарким летом, Стайлз впитывает это тепло и кивает. Получается медленно. Голова не желает подняться обратно, Тим заставляет его сделать это — крепко держит за подбородок и дает вновь увидеть свое лицо. То все еще в пыли и грязи. Стайлз хмыкает. Потом он уже просто позволяет вытащить себя из здания.

***

В машине Стайлзу становится жарко, он снимает с себя кофту, оставаясь в грязной и порванной футболке.

Кофту Тим кидает на заднее сидение и продолжает вести машину.

Благослови господи патрульные машины, — думает Стайлз и закрывает глаза.

***

— Тебе еще повезло, — он стоит, прислонившись к открытой двери, и не проходит в комнату.

— Да брось ты, у меня на самом деле железная башка — в этом и весь секрет. 

Стайлзу очень хочется встать, но час назад такая идея закончилась не самым лучшим образом.

Они вместе разглядывают комнату Стайлза. 

На Пэррише форма, Стайлз не может понять, приехал тот с ночной смены или заехал сюда перед дневной. Спрашивать не хочется. Точнее, хочется, но _не стоит_.

— Твой отец сказал, что две недели, и ты будешь на ногах.

— Сказал, — Стайлз теребит край футболки. — Не хочешь зайти?

Тим садится на кресло, проворачивается на колесиках так, чтобы быть лицом к Стайлзу. 

— И про две недели — как будто ты не узнал это у врача спустя несколько часов после обследования.

Тим не отвечает, да Стайлзу и не надо. Все можно прочитать по удивленному выражению лица.

— Ведь отец мечтает, что я тоже стану... — Стайлз взмахивает рукой, явно указывая на форму Тима. Тот в долгу не остается.

— Только ты хочешь быть по другую сторону баррикад.

— Слишком утрированно, просто быть загнанным в рамки — не для меня, — он язык не прикусывает, а следовало бы. Хотя Тим не выглядит расстроенным или обиженным. Даже оскорбленным — им тоже не выглядит. Только улыбается.

Так улыбаются старшие братья, давая понять, что расплата наступит очень скоро. 

Стайлз жалеет, что не заснул десять минут назад.

Еще больше он жалеет, что отец впустил одного из своих помощников в дом.

— Пришел навестить нашего парня, — ага, так и сказал Тим, сказал громко, Стайлз из своей комнаты услышал даже с закрытой дверью.

Ох, черт. Как не вовремя все это.

— Так ты тут до работы или после? — спрашивает он и старается не начать смеяться.

***

Пэрриш делает ему крепкий черный чай и бутерброды, а после этого уходит.

Стайлз так и не узнает, была у него смена или только начнется. Просто ест и засыпает быстро, как отключенный от сети компьютер.

***

— И никаких свидетелей?

— Да.

— И ты говоришь, что ничего не помнишь?

— Ни единой секунды, клянусь.

— Зачем тебя туда понесло?

— Скотт был занят, а больше друзей у меня нет. Обычная скука, сэр.

Стайлз косится налево, туда, где стоит Пэрриш. Уже минут десять, как тот застыл перед кабинетом. Стайлз головы не поворачивает — не рискует.

Все равно в коридоре не может быть ничего слышно. Не может? Теперь уже не проверишь. Да и к черту все.

Стайлза отпускают, явно давая понять, что будь он здоров — так просто не отделался бы. Просидел бы тут как остальные, до самой ночи, или до того момента, пока не сказал бы правду. 

Тим идет следом за ним, буквально доводит до джипа, как порядочный парень провожает свою девушку до двери дома. Как будто Стайлзу грозит опасность.

Ха-ха. Мастер тупых шуток.

— Привет? — Стайлз вертит в пальцах ключи, те звенят и отвлекают внимание от Тима.

Какого-то очень возбужденного, нервного Тима. Незнакомого. Ненадолго.

— Привет, — он кивает, разглядывает скулу Стайлза. — Тебе уже лучше.

— Да, как видишь, даже приехал сюда сам.

— Не следовало бы.

— Денег на такси нет.

— Я довезу тебя обратно.

Так, это надо закончить.

— У меня все в порядке, Тим, а у тебя работа, помнишь? Помощник шерифа?

Стайлз накликает беду словами. Обычно, он умудряется сделать это для группы людей, но в этот раз все иначе. Потому что нечего было спорить с Тимом. И задерживаться тоже не стоило.

К ним подходит отец Стайлза:

— Ты еще тут?

— Как видишь.

— Я предложил отвезти его домой, — Тим тянется к ключам Стайлза. Тот прячет связку за спину, как в детстве конфеты. Уже тогда все попытки утаить сладости были безуспешными.

— Хорошо, — отец кивает и разглядывает Стайлза. — Чего ждешь? Ключи ему не отдашь?

— Не хотелось бы. 

Стайлз вкладывает связку в ладонь Тима и мгновенно замечает теплоту чужих пальцев. На Тима продолжает не смотреть.

— Что? Так и позволишь Пэрришу увезти меня?

Не стоило бы называть его по фамилии, но Стайлзу становится грустно и зло. Он уже не маленький мальчик, и за рулем из-за головы не сидел неделю, что может сделать плохого поездка десять минут в один конец и столько же в другой?

— Конечно.

Тем временем Тим достает из джипа рюкзак Стайлза и запирает машину, кидая ключи шерифу.

— Что за маневры?

— Мне еще добираться обратно, машину заберешь потом. Или отец тебе ее доставит, — Тим выглядит довольным донельзя, Стайлз отбирает у него рюкзак.

— Я больше сюда не вернусь, — грозит Стайлз и идет следом за Тимом к патрульной машине.

Они не разговаривают всю дорогу.

Стайлзу приходится зайди в дом через черный ход — ключи у отца. Тим провожает его.

— Это не лишнее?

В тот момент Стайлз не думает, что Тим сталкивается с подобным поведением не в первый раз.

От одного взгляда Пэрриша раздражение резко уменьшается, и Стайлз добавляет:

— Никому не сказал, про случившееся?

— Никому, — пожимает плечами Тим: — Мне пора.

***

Вечером Тим приезжает на ужин. Долго рассказывает о том, как у него не вышло стать хорошим игроком в лакросс, Стайлз старательно следит за движением рук Тима.

Один раз колет себя вилкой в губу — _промахивается_.

Отец заканчивает вечер на фразе: заезжай иногда, а то у нас слишком тихо по вечерам.

На своей кровати Стайлз видит тихий подарок, скорее, возврат посылки — постиранную кофту, на которой почти не видно следов крови и грязи. Вещь аккуратно сложена. Только записки не хватает.

***

На следующий день Стайлз, вопреки своей угрозе не возвращаться, приезжает в участок именно в той кофте. И встречает Тима.

— Спасибо, я уже успел забыть про нее.

— Да я тоже, но Хэнкок всегда находит то, что не стоит находить.

— Хэнкок?

— Моя собака, — Тим встает из-за стола.

— Про тот случай, — Стайлз ждет, пока Тим не посмотрит на него, отвлекаясь от бумаг. — У тебя точно не было проблем? — он вопросами надоел уже себе самому, что говорить про Тима.

— Какие проблемы у непричастного человека? — интонация сказанного дает Стайлзу понять, что разговор лучше не продолжать. Или сделать это, но не сейчас. — Этот город точно и дня не проживает без очередной хрени. Ты остался жив — пожалуй, я обойдусь без объяснений. 

Ведь когда-то Стайлз был таким маленьким, что мог в буквальном смысле слова пройтись под столом пешком. Сейчас он искреннее жалеет, что не может сползти под верную деревянную защиту от взгляда Тима.

***

Через семнадцать дней Стайлзу приходится рассказать Тиму многое. С каждым словом беспокойство за его жизнь разрастается в душе Стайлза.

Но стоит признать очевидное — у него нет другого выхода.

После этого форма Пэрриша грязнится от крови, Стайлз предлагает ему раздеться и кинуть свое барахло на заднее сидение.

Пэрриш заставляет Стайлза поклясться. 

— Меня здесь не было?! Ты понимаешь, как это звучит? Отец сразу заподозрит неладное.

Наступает черед Тима облизывать свои окровавленные губы. После этого просьба повторяется.

Стайлз соглашается.


End file.
